


Last hope

by salt (orphan_account)



Series: Hungerstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck, Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: Eridans a big jerk a lot, Hurt/Comfort, Sadstuck, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's been raised as a good-for-nothing. His parents and peers basically wish for him to be chosen at the reaping. Basically, no one likes him because he brags too much.<br/>So he volunteers. Why face the abuse any more?<br/>No one cares.<br/>Except for the tiny girl he's stuck training with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last hope

There he was. Standing up on the stage after calling out a confident “I volunteer!”

His entire district thought he was a pompous idiot, even his parents figured he was better off being sacrificed to the games, so why the fuck not? He had piled together enough skills while out on the beach; he might even make a name for himself before he died.

  “And what is your name?” District four’s one and only Missy Hamilton.

  “Eridan Ampora.” He huffed.

The other children scowled, some of the boys even smirked. He could imagine their thoughts. _Better him than us._

  “And I’m happy to not have to live here anymore.”

  “Well, It’s good to keep a positive attitude.” Missy chirped.

  “Now for the girls.”

The stout women waddled her way over to the sphere, pulling out a small slip of paper and reading the name into the microphone.

  “Feferi Peixes.”

There was the classic silence, a few shrieks from family and the girl herself and finally the child was pulled on stage. She couldn’t be older than 12, eyes wide and filled with tears; pink goggles were pulled up and propped on her forehead.

Eridan scowled.

  “You gotta be fuckin kiddin’ me. That thing won’t make it past the cornucopia.” Eridan muttered.

Missy pulled them together and rose their hands to the sky.

  “Congratulations to this years tributes!”

Yeah right, Congratulations on the violently painful death more like.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell


End file.
